User blog:Mich, Michele
Credits to Xerte for letting me repost his review. While browsing through Xie'Jing's page's comments, people have shown disappointment, mostly due to how she's a 6* unit in this 7* era. But how does she really compare to other 7* units? Xerte wrote a review and he's allowed me to repost it here. Read on below to see how she can more than hold up by herself. Overview Stats *HP - 6200 (+500) *ATK - 2100 (+200) *DEF - 1900 (+200) *REC - 2100 (+200) Kit *Hits/DC: 13/2 Max BC Gen: 26 *Arena AI: Type 3 *LS (Ardent Seduction) - 25% boost to BC/HC drop rate, 40% boost to BB fill rate & 20% chance to inflict Curse and Poison when attacking *BB (Cursed Strike) - 24 combo 240% Fire, Earth, Thunder & Dark AoE + adds 15% chance to inflict Curse and Poison for all allies + 80% chance to inflict Poison and Curse **Cost: 10 BC *SBB (Demonic Atrocity) - 35 combo 200% (up to +500% based on HP) Dark AoE + 400% DoT buff on all enemies + fills 3-5 BC when attacked for 3 turns **Cost: 28 BC Bolded parts are abilities not mentioned in her skill set. Now let's analyze it bit and bit. Analysis Stats *Xie'Jing's element is one of the two unresisted elements, dark. It's a pretty nice element for arena usage, and commonly a safe element to use in trials. *She has 26 drop checks on normal attacks. This is the upper end for 6* units and beats a lot of RS 7* units. *She has type 3 AI, which is the best general use arena AI as it has a 68% BB chance with no restrictions based on enemy HP. A good combo for a unit with decent drop checks. *Her stat total is similar to other 6* trial units, with similarly bad imp caps. She has a tendency towards ATK compared to Cardes and Maxwell. **However, this is still a strong stat spread for a 6* unit, even with bad imp caps. Overall, after imps, Xie'Jing has a usable stat total for current purposes. She might be flimsy for RC5 or the Ark trial. Leader Skill *Deceptively powerful. The individual effects don't seem that strong, however: **25%BC Drop Rate is a 71.42% increase in BC production. **40% BB Gauge Fill Rate is a 40% increase in BC production. **These two BC production-related stats multiply together: 1.4 * 1.7142 = 2.40 **'Just the BC-related effects on Xie'Jing's leader skill amount to a 140% increase in BC production.' ***'''For comparison, Quaid's LS is worth a 62.5% increase in BC production. If you have any chance of failing to fill arena SBB with Quaid as leader, chances are it's gone completely with Xie'Jing as leader. ***For further comparison, assuming Feeva's 35% SBB buff is active, it takes a 29% spark rate for Feeva's LS to be equal to Xie'Jing's, which is achievable pretty easily. However, remember that Xie'Jing also provides HC drop rate on her LS and doesn't have any buffs that clash with Feeva or other major BC drop rate buffers. ***Dual Xie'Jing is a 337% increase in BC production and requires only 15% more to hit the BC drop rate cap against non-resistant enemies. Of course, going over is good for BC-resistant encounters. **On top of that, she provides 25% HC drop rate. Feeva's 35% HC drop rate on SBB is nearly enough to fill a party to max HP every turn against even 1 target, so you don't need to add much to Xie'Jing to get enough healing for your squad. **And there's the 20% Curse and Poison infliction rate. These stats are potentially relevant in raids, and definitely relevant in arena. A deceptive leader skill that's actually at the very top end of what it does. It definitely competes with Feeva due to the added healing, and outclasses all pure BC generation leader skills in the arena where spark BC fill isn't reliable. For some players, additional ATK or HP is preferred there, but it's pretty much the best LS in the game for consistent arena SBB. Brave Burst *At a glance, the effects don't have much place in general content. *Multi-element AoE is good for arena, however. *Multi-element AoE with '''95% total curse chance is awesome for arena - survivors can't counter-BB without status immunity. **If she's the leader that's 115% curse/poison chance. Still won't bypass immunity, but helps deal status effects through high resistance. *Multi-element AoE with 95% total curse chance and 10 BC cost is ridiculous in arena. **And it still has a 240% damage modifier, which is what the average 6* BB has at a 25 BC cost. *10 BC cost means she has a chance of filling BB when attacked just once in arena, with an Oguro or Diana-type leader. With a Demon Core, that chance goes up to 100%. This means she can turn 1 BB attacking players, just to screw up their day. *The curse chance is also awesome for raid bosses with curse-able body parts. They show up from time to time. *This BB has 24 drop checks, which is more than the average SBB. At just 10 BC, it's going to fill every turn - it's a great baseline for BC generation and you get the extra damage at just 2 drop checks less than her regular attack, so there's practically no reason to not use it in general waves or when her SBB buff is up. Insanely cheap, damage on par for not-cheap BB's, BC gen on par with SBB's, hits many elements with super-effective damage and has some niche status effects at a very high infliction chance both inherent and attached to the buff. The only thing this BB could do better is having a buff effect that's globally useful. Super BB *The damage is very high, however. For a mere 38 BC Xie'jing gets up to +600% Damage Modifier depending on her HP (More HP = more damage), as well as a DoT effect with a 400% modifier. **The damage is very dependent on her current HP. You may find yourself wanting to activate burst heals or use cures before Xie'Jing attacks during multi-turn fights, or using her BB if she's below 10% HP as it's stronger at that point. **DoT doesn't benefit from spark, crit or elemental modifiers, so it's not particularly powerful if you rely on those. It can, however, let you safely damage bosses under HP thresholds without leaving any unit unguarded. **Does more damage at max HP (Due to DoT) and 2 more drop checks than other trial units (Disregarding JP's Maxwell having 66 DC; ours is still 33), at 11 lower BC cost. That's some one-upsmanship from Gumi towards Alim right there. *3~5 BC when hit is a nice bonus which isn't stated in the description. It's not as powerful as the buff generally is at 7*, but couples fairly well with Xie'Jing's leader skill to provide a well-rounded set of BC gen boosts. *Like the BB, her SBB is cheaper than usual for the kind of value it outputs. We're getting 7*-level damage from a 6* unit, with some buffs for good measure, at a cheaper-than-average BC cost and higher-than-average BC gen. **Xie'Jing's SBB hits for 15400 damage unbuffed, not including the DoT. An average 7* unit with 2500 ATK hits for 15600 damage unbuffed. Xie'Jing's SBB is very cheap, very strong, has a high BC gen and its only weaknesses are being dependent on her HP, having a slightly weaker than usual BC fill when attacked buff (which you can still override with a higher one later if it matters to you), and being tied to a unit with lower survival stats than 7* units. Conclusion Xie'Jing excels in the following areas: *BB spam/HC-healing leader. *Arena. Both as lead and as filler. Ridiculously good BB and AI combination here. *Situational Curse and Poison inflicter for when it's relevant, e.g. Medal Rush and some other raids. *Fill-in BC-when-attacked buffer. *DoT inflicter for passing boss HP thresholds more safely. Type Preference: Lord > Lord > Lord > Lord > Lord Worth getting? If arena matters to you, yes. For general use, still yes, but with less emphasis. If friends use Xie'Jing, you can borrow theirs for raiding (where you'd generally get the most use out of her), so you don't need to get your own immediately unless your friends won't use her or you'd rather take her as filler to get an HP%/crit damage friend lead. Category:Blog posts